jaybefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Meilensteine und Erfolge
Alben Meiste Nummer-1-Alben eines Künstlers # Mariah Carey (10) # Britney Spears (8) # Rihanna & Taylor Swift (5) # Avril Lavigne (4) Höchste Wochenverkäufe # "1989" von Taylor Swift (2,000,000) # "Sucker" von Charli XCX (1,350,000) # "Rainbow" von Mariah Carey (1,150,000) # "1989" von Taylor Swift (1,050,000) # "1989" von Taylor Swift (1,000,000) # "1989" von Taylor Swift (950,000) # "Purpose" von Justin Bieber (850,000) Höchste Tagesverkäufe # "Rainbow" von Mariah Carey (600,000) # "Rainbow" von Mariah Carey und "Sucker" von Charli XCX (500,000) # "1989" von Taylor Swift, "Sucker" von Charli XCX und "Honeymoon" von Lana Del Rey (350,000) Alben mit meisten Nummer-1-Singles 7 # "1989" von Taylor Swift (2014) 6 # "Daydream" von Mariah Carey (1995) # "Britney" von Britney Spears (2001) # "Froot" von Marina and the Diamonds (2015) 5 # "Butterfly" von Mariah Carey (1997) # "Come on Over" von Shania Twain (1997) # "...Baby One More Time" von Britney Spears (1999) # "Speak Now" von Taylor Swift (2010) # "Red" von Taylor Swift (2012) 4 # "Rainbow" von Mariah Carey (1999) # "Oops!...I Did It Again" von Britney Spears (2000) # "In the Zone" von Britney Spears (2003) # "Under My Skin" von Avril Lavigne (2004) # "Fearless" von Taylor Swift (2008) # "Circus" von Britney Spears (2008) # "Femme Fatale" von Britney Spears (2011) # "Born to Die" von Lana Del Rey (2012) # "Prism" von Katy Perry (2013) # "Queen of the Clouds" von Tove Lo (2014) # "Purpose" von Justin Bieber (2015) Singles Meiste Nummer-1-Singles eines Künstlers # Mariah Carey (40) # Britney Spears (37) # Taylor Swift (24) # Avril Lavigne (13) # Lana Del Rey, Marina and the Diamonds & Selena Gomez (mit the Scene) (9) # Shania Twain (8) # Justin Bieber (7) # Jewel & Katy Perry (6) # Ariana Grande (5) # Charli XCX, Faith Hill, Jennifer Lopez & Tove Lo (4) Meiste Nummer-1-Singles in einem Jahr 5 * Lana Del Rey (2012) 4 * Mariah Carey (1991) * Britney Spears (1999, 2002, 2004, 2008, 2011) * Marina and the Diamonds (2015) * Justin Bieber (2015) 3 * Mariah Carey (1994, 1995, 1996, 1998, 2000) * Britney Spears (2001) * Avril Lavigne (2004) * Taylor Swift (2011, 2012, 2015) * Katy Perry (2013) * Lana Del Rey (2014) Nummer-1-Debüts 1997 * "Honey" von Mariah Carey 1999 * "Genie in a Bottle" von Christina Aguilera * "Breathe" von Faith Hill 2000 * "Can't Fight the Moonlight" von LeAnn Rimes 2001 * "Never Too Far" von Mariah Carey 2004 * "Pieces of Me" von Ashlee Simpson 2005 * "We Belong Together" von Mariah Carey * "These Boots Are Made for Walkin'" von Jessica Simpson 2008 * "Break the Ice" von Britney Spears * "Love Story" von Taylor Swift 2012 * "Begin Again" von Taylor Swift 2013 * "The Art Of Letting Go" von Mariah Carey 2014 * "Break Free" von Ariana Grande feat. Zedd * "Froot" von Marina and the Diamonds 2015 * "Doing It" von Charli XCX feat. Rita Ora * "I'm A Ruin" von Marina and the Diamonds * "Style" von Taylor Swift * "Infinity" von Mariah Carey * "What Do You Mean?" von Justin Bieber * "On My Mind" von Ellie Goulding * "Sorry" von Justin Bieber Schnellste Millionenverkäufe # "Not Myself Tonight" von Christina Aguilera (14 Stunden) # "Infinity" von Mariah Carey (1 Tag) # "Break Free" von Ariana Grande (1 Tag) # "Sorry" von Justin Bieber (>24 Stunden) Höchste Wochenverkäufe # "Break Free" von Ariana Grande (4,000,000) # "Infinity" von Mariah Carey (3,840,000) # "What Do You Mean?" von Justin Bieber (3,230,000) # "Sorry" von Justin Bieber (3,110,000) # "What Do You Mean?" von Justin Bieber (2,240,000) # "We Belong Together" von Mariah Carey (2,200,000) # "Dark Horse" von Katy Perry (2,000,000 innerhalb von 4 Tagen) # "What Do You Mean?" von Justin Bieber (1,980,000) Crossover Nummer-1-Hits Country Folk Rap/R&B/Hip-Hop